Time
by madame.alexandra
Summary: Leia revisits a smart ass little comment Han made to her. Trip to Bespin. H/L. Smut-ish?


_a/n: this quote would not get out of my head today._

* * *

 _Time_

* * *

Listening to Han snore softly, Leia idly considered the top of the bunk above her. He was flat on his stomach at her side, his ribs as perfectly aligned with her as they could be, and she lay on her back, one leg drawn up and pointing at the sky, sheets pooled between her legs.

She ran her fingers over her knee, and turned her head, watching him sleep – rather soundly. She pursed her lips, still, for some reason, compelled to wake him up.

"Han," she murmured, and then, when he didn't stir, she dipped her head closer, and nudged his jaw with her nose. "Haaa _aaan_."

He jerked awake quickly, rising half-up with surprising speed, his head swiveling around in alarm.

"Yeah?" he gasped, blinking rapidly. " _What_?" he asked no one in particular, and then looked around and focused on her. He reared back a little, nearly fell out of the bunk, and then recovered, staring at her as if he was unsure of his reality.

She tried not to laugh, her eyes wide, and stared back at him solemnly. He squinted.

"It's not a dream," she informed him.

"I know," he retorted immediately. "I r'member," he mumbled.

He shifted and rubbed his face. Leia winced.

"I, ah, didn't realize you were _that_ asleep," she admitted apologetically.

He shrugged, and yawned. He laid his head down, folding his arms to use as second pillow.

"Hmmm," he grumbled pleasantly. "What can I do for you, Princess?" he asked, eyes closed lazily.

Leia turned her head, and stared at the top of the bunk again, blushing. She ran her fingers from her knee, to the inside of her thigh. She did that a couple more times, until out of her periphery, she noticed Han was watching that motion intently.

She slipped her hands higher then, fluttering them beneath the sheets.

"Want help?" he murmured.

"I was considering something you said a few days ago," she answered softly.

Han just grunted, watching her hand.

"About…time."

"Time?"

She nodded, her hand pausing. She turned her head to look at him, catching his eyes warmly.

"You said you didn't have time to properly excite me," she murmured. He arched a brow at her, and she pursed her lips. "I'm paraphrasing." He snorted at that clarification, and raised his head to rest it on his palm, waiting.

Leia cocked her eyebrow primly.

"You have time now, don't you?" she asked.

Han shrugged.

"Maybe," he drawled.

"So," she murmured slowly. "In what ways would you…excite me?"

Han raked his eyes over her thoughtfully. He grinned, and leaned over to kiss her jaw – a light, feathery kiss she could barely feel, and somehow, felt everywhere, all at one. She caught her breath, and he shifted onto his side, moving closer to her – and began to press those feathery, teasing kisses against ever bare inch of her neck, her shoulders, her arms, her breasts –

He was barely touching her, and yet –

She slipped her hand into his hair shakily as his kiss moved to her breasts, and he rolled over, covering her both with his with just the right amount of weight.

" _Han_ ," she whispered.

"What, Sweetheart?" he asked gently, his lips lingering at her hips, still barely brushing her, still sparking every nerve ending she had like fire, like lightening, like glimmering stars. "Little hotter than just _holding_ you?"

His lips moved to her thighs, down her legs, and her heart rate skyrocketed, unable to predict where he was going next, only knowing that he kept withholding a kiss from where she wanted it most, until, despite the delicate touch of his kisses, she was writhing with need.

"Excited?" he asked, murmuring the word to the inside of her thigh.

Leia made a soft, incoherent noise in the back of her throat.

Han trailed his tantalizing little kisses back to her stomach, her ribs, then back down to her thighs, and then finally, he pressed his face in between her legs, sliding one arm under her hips to pull her closer.

She slid her hand through his hair and parted her lips, thrashing her head to the side, lifting her hips in one swift movement to meet his mouth, and the climax crashed over her in such a thunderstorm of a moment that she cried out almost in shock, and broke out in a hot sweat.

He was smirking, already pressing firmer, egotistical kisses to her stomach and ribs, as she twisted in his arms under him, panting, her skin flushed, lashes fluttering.

"Got some nerve, wakin' me out of a dead sleep," he whispered, kissing her throat.

"Han," she gasped. "What the fuck _was_ that?" she demanded reverently, her eyes darkening lustfully, biting her lip. "How did you – oh, my – I think I'm still – "

He kissed her jaw, smirking, taking a deep breath. He ran his hand under her, down to her hips, lifting her hips to press against his lazily, and his knees on either side of her thighs, hot for her, aching to have her. She looked up at him, breathing hard.

"You believe you asked me to let you go?" he asked huskily, arching a brow.

She shook her head, tilting her head back hard. She couldn't. She'd asked him to let go of her, told him his embrace was hardly a thrill? His touch ignited sunsets in her skin, and tsunamis in her soul, and all these years fighting him, she had wasted so much time.

* * *

 _"Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited."_  
 _"Sorry, Sweetheart, I haven't got time for anything else."_  
Star Wars; The Empire Strikes Back  
Han Solo & Leia Organa

* * *

 _-alexandra_

 _story #386_


End file.
